Servants of Magic: Hazy Mist
by Alicia Mirza
Summary: The Second Titan War had antecedents as we all know it, without so many demigods, like Luke and minor gods like Hecate, Kronos could never rise and fight against the Olympians. The story takes place one year before The Lightning Thief and tells an utold quest. Demigods submitted by you will find the reason of the weird happenings. The first book in the 'Servants of Magic' series.
1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

**Hello! This is a SYOC/SYOD story (submit your own character/demigod) for Percy Jackson. It takes place a year before Lightning Thief and as much as it is possible it stays Canon. It will tell an untold quest in which eight demigods went.**

**The Submission form and the rules can be found on my profile, just click on my name. I DO NOT ACCEPT SUBMISSION via REVIEWS. I would like to do this as legal as it is possible, I will delete all the reviews which contain submission. For guests, it takes about five minutes to make a profile, so you can send a private message and for users, please send it via PM.**

**The chapters will be longer, only the prologue is so short. I will accept seven demigods who will go on a quest and maybe some others will be mentioned, but only as minor characters. (The eighth demigod is mine, as it would be hard to make the plot without her.)**

Prologue

The street was empty and quite, the only noise was the barking of a dog in the end of the road. The silence wasn't pleasant; it seemed like a nervous, like the calmness before a big storm. The place was very dark; the only light came from the houses.

In this street lived many families with small children, dogs, cats and all the stuff you found in the suburb. The houses were all the same, white, cubical and with small, but very tidy gardens. The silence was interrupted by sound of steps. At the end of the street a feminine figure appeared and quickly approached. Haley Selson, a sixteen-year-old girl was nearly running through the empty road. Her light hair was floating around her small body and reflected the poor light of the moon.

Her expression showed despair, fear and infidelity. Her face was pale, her baby blue eyes were cold and you couldn't see anything in them, they were as empty as the street before she arrived. When she reached the middle of the road, she looked desperately at the house with the number 46. It seemed the same like always. Even in the dark she could see the pale petals of the white roses which her mother loves so deeply in the garden.

Lucky, her two years old golden retriever was at his place, sleeping quietly and sweetly in his basket. Nothing seemed different, but the girl couldn't approach the house before she carefully observed her home, after what has happened that night, she was even afraid of the familiar house, in which she has lived since she was born.

Haley Selson was a typical teenager who lived in the suburb; she had what we usually call a perfect life. She had sweet and caring parents who loved her, annoying but great little brother and an older sister who was like a best friend to her. She was pretty with her light blonde, long hair and big blue eyes, boys liked her and she had many friends. She had pretty good grades, she was dancing for years and she liked parties. The last one was which made her look so frightened.

One of her friend called Silena Beauregard had a birthday party tonight. It started out like all parties did, everyone was having a great time, videos were filmed, and pictures were taken. Her parents let her go, because she promised she will sleep at Silena that night as many other wanted to. It wasn't the first time she would stay over her; she was a good friend of Haley. Everything was perfect until ten o'clock when everything went wrong.

A very big, as big as a truck, dog appeared out of nowhere and the nightmare started. Silenagot a bronze dagger out of her small bag and charged the dog all the others were shouting, screaming and running up and down. That was the time when Haley started to run too, she didn't want to leave Silena there but she was very frightened. She has never seen something like that before in the reality. That thing belonged to a horror movie not to a birthday party.

Not only the giant dog made Haley shiver, but the look on Silena's face, she was surprised, but not the monster made her feel that way, but the fact that others saw it too. Haley knew the other girl well and she could easily read her facial expressions, _it shouldn't be this way._

At the same time not only Haley Selson saw things she shouldn't, but all over the World (mainly in the United States) people acknowledged monsters and parts of the well-known Greek mythology, like satyrs and nymphs, which they should never see.

The Mist, the halo which kept the World of the gods and demigods out of the sight of mere mortals, wasn't working well, _something terrible has happened..._


	2. Of dreams and lists

**Author's note:**

**1. Well, as you see I have written the first chapter, but the SYOC is still not closed. How is it possible, you might ask. The thing is that I have found a way to include a lot more demigods than I first thought. The eight ****demigod****s****(with my own character) are already selected, but don't be said if yours isn't among them, as the non-selected ones are going to have a great role in the story too, just slightly later. They are going on a quest too, only they have to search for the members of the previous quest. Well, it probably seems weird now, but I'm pretty sure that you will have a good idea about what's going on by the end of the chapter.**

**2. The SYOC is opened for about the end of the day.**

**3. This chapter is about Olivia, my own demigod, the others are only mentioned, but the other chapters won't be like this. This is the part why I needed her. I hope you still like it. Also, Canon characters will be mentioned too, but most of them won't have big roles.**

**4. Some parts of this chapter might suggest the death of submitted characters, but it won't happen. If someone dies in this story beisides monsters then it would be my demigod. I won't kill any OCs given to me by you, they might get some injuries, but they won't die.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Percy Jackson and the Olympians, all rights goes to the writer, Rick Riordan.**

**Also, I only own my demigod, Olivia Lepore, daughter of Hecate, the other non-canon characters, OCs are their creater's, I only use them, the rights go to the ones who made them.**

_1. Chapter_

_Of dreams and lists_

It was late, the lights should have been out for more than an hour, but you could see flickering light of lamps coming from Cabin Six, where diligent children of the goddess of wisdom were still reading. From Cabin Seven, sons and daughters of the almighty Sun god where still humming a song. You could even hear the unmistakable sound of a guitar coming from them.

Five houses were completely empty, but one was full of children. Lord Hermes let all unclaimed and children of minor gods living there. Our story starts in this unforgettable place. In Cabin Eleven, in the most crowded house most of the occupants were sleeping. A few although were sleeping outside of the house, like Gabriel Hendreson, Margaret Saunders or Tyson Knight and some children of Hermes, like the Stoll brothers, Connor and Travis had other things to do, like planning some tricks on the children of Demeter (or more likely Katie Gardner), but Livia Lepore was in the middle of her dream.

She was in a temple in her dream, which she has seen many times before. She was kneeling before a statuesque woman. She was wearing a dark green robe with ornate silver designs. She had dark, black hair which barely reached her shoulders. She had a smile on her pale face, but her special green eyes were serious. Olivia had a polite smile on her face too.

"Mother, how can I help you?" Livia asked in her perfect manner which she always used with the goddess of magic while she was still before her mother on the ground.

"Rise, my child!" The goddess ordered the girl who did what she was said to do. "I need your help, Livia." She said looking at her daughter.

"I am doing whatever you would like, Mother." Olivia eyed her mother with the exact green eyes.

"That is why I have chosen you my daughter. You know that I believe in you." The goddess said in an ensuring tone.

"And in Alabaster." Olivia muttered, but Hecate heard it.

"Yes, I trust him, he is a good son, but now I need your help, not his." She told her daughter who nodded.

"Should I help my siblings to learn a new incantation?" The child asked, Hecate just shook her head and smiled mysteriously on her daughter.

"I am not talking about nothingness; I need you to lead a quest." The goddess of magic told the girl who nearly fainted.

"What? What do you mean, Mother?" She asked with wide eyes.

"In Camp Half-Blood you aren't watching the mortal invention, television I see." She said it with a smile on her face; she was amused by her daughter.

"I really do not understand you, Mother."

"All over the World mortals notices things they shouldn't." Hecate answered. She always loved to test her children. Livia was one of her favourite if not the best, the goddess was pretty sure that with a little hint her daughter can find out.

"The Mist isn't working well. Why?" Olivia looked at the goddess; her green eyes were burning with curiosity.

"Good, Olivia, very good. What is your idea?" She asked with an approving look.

"Because you don't seem nervous, I would say that you are behind it." She said it easily, although she didn't like that she had to blame her mother.

"I am impressed, my daughter." She said with a smile. "And what do you think, why?" Hecate smiled.

"Bad Mist means millions of mortals who can see our World, millions of mortals who can see monsters and gods mean turmoil, turmoil means big problem and hard work for the Olympians." She said, waiting for her mother to correct her, but Hecate was just smiling and nodding.

"You have just answered your own question."

"Why would you like turmoil? Why is it good to you? What quest were you talking about?" Olivia wanted to be polite, but she had just too many questions and not enough answers.

"You have many questions, my child, I see. War is coming Olivia, the Olympians don't even know about it, but the preparations have already started. I had to choose a side too and now I didn't choose the Olympians." The goddess was eyeing her daughter who once again was close to fainting.

"War? But how...? Who?" Livia couldn't find the right words.

"Yes, my child, War. My new Lord is rising and in this decade the rule of the Olympians will be over." Hecate said while she was looking at her daughter.

"So a quest... What quest, Mother?" She asked after a half minute silence.

"You guessed it well why the Mist isn't working well. My new question is, wouldn't it be conspicuous, if the Mist wasn't working without any problems. I'm the ruler of this halo, the Olympians would know in a second that I'm behind it and that I'm against them."

"So you need a cause, a reason." Livia guessed and Hecate smiled at her.

"I knew that you were smart, just as you have said I need a reason. My symbol of power was stolen." She said in a dramatic voice.

"So, you will say that your symbol was stolen and I have to lead a quest to find it?" Olivia asked her Mother.

"I am very proud of you Livia, you are absolutely right."

"How can I find something which isn't lost?" Livia asked.

"You don't have to find it, just look for it."

"So I have to lead a fake quest." Olivia stated and her mother nodded.

"But if it isn't a real quest how can I convince Chiron to let me and how will I get a prophecy?" She asked in concern, she hoped Hecate has a good plan.

"Who is your grandfather?" Hecate asked with a light smile.

"I'm pretty sure that you aren't talking about Perses, your father, Titan of destruction, so Apollo."

"And who is the god of prophecies?" The goddess asked with a knowing look, Livia didn't like where this conversation was going.

"Apollo." She sighed." You want me to write a prophecy, don't you?"

"Two actually." Hecate said.

"Two?" That made Livia surprised.

"Two, yes, one for the quest and one which names the member of the quest."

"A prophecy for the members?" Livia asked. It was strange, very strange.

"It is really important, we need to make the list, not just let Chiron to decide it." Hecate said in a serious tone.

"Then we need two demigods."

"Seven actually." Hecate said, the teenager once again didn't know what the goddess was talking about.

"Seven? I don't understand, Mother." She said in true confusion.

"This quest is about a slightly more than we have already spoken. Yes, I want confusion in the World of mortals and a lot of work for the Olympians, but also I need something else... Not only gods, but demigods will choose the path of the new Lord too, I am sure that I can say that you are one too. We need more."

"So you want recruits?" Olivia asked, or more likely stated.

"Yes, Livia."

"How will we find the perfect seven, who would want to be part of the army of the new Lord?"

"We have to guess, also don't forget about the ancient law, only three can go on a quest, so if someone would never join the Lord, maybe an accident..." Hecate didn't finish the sentence, but Olivia understood it. Who don't join, must be liquidated.

"Who should be the seven besides me?" The demigod asked.

"Your decision, but I will help." She told her.

"Luke Castellan... I have heard him scolding his father, Hermes." Olivia said.

"Luke isn't good; he has other task to do." Hecate said.

"Then maybe Annabeth Chase, daughter of Athena? She is only eleven but very good fighter and thinker; she is dying to go on a quest." The half-blood offered.

"She is too proud of her mother, she would never turn against her, also she would find out our plan in a minute." The goddess shook her head. "I would more likely say children of minor gods." She said the word 'minor' with disgust, she wasn't worse than the Olympians.

"Ah, I have an idea." Olivia said. "Gabriel Hendreson son of Terpsichore is in love with Margaret Saunders daughter of Bia, everybody knows except them. I am pretty sure that if the Lord threatened Gabriel with killing Margaret he would join the other side in a second."

"Very good, Livia. So we have two heroes. Name five others!" Hecate told the demigod.

"You have another plan with my siblings, don't you?" She asked her mother.

"Of course."

"Tyson Knight, son of Erebos. I don't think that he would join the new Lord, but as his weakness is light, he could easily make a mistake, an accident, if you understand me Mother."

"Three." The goddess smiled.

"Children of Apollo? They are usually just too nice and see the World in too much light, they wouldn't notice anything." Olivia suggested.

"You are a descendant of Apollo, a pretty close one, too." Hecate eyed her daughter.

"That doesn't mean that I am very fond of him and I can't find any problems with his children." Hecate didn't respond to her daughter, she was right in a way, but still... Olivia didn't know her father, but he was a great hero and a great man too.

"Do you have a suggestion?" Hecate asked after some seconds.

"Three actually, Tuanette O'Prairy, Trixie Lipsworth and Nathaniel Molina." Olivia said.

"Which one do you suggest?"

"Nathaniel. He is so nice; that he would never assume anything bad of me."

"Four then. I think we need a child of Nike too. Who do you suggest?" Hecate asked.

"Nicolette , Charlotte Prior, Katherine Williams." Olivia said. "It is hard to decide, I would say Nicolette and Charlotte too. „

"I don't know them, but I trust you Olivia." The goddess of magic told the girl, who nodded.

"One place is left. I don't know who we should include." Livia said with a thoughtful tone.

"I have a pretty good idea. You know that I am close to Persephone; she told me that she has a daughter called Sabire West. She hasn't been claimed yet, so she is probably angry with her mother. She could be a good recruit." Hecate finalised the list.

"That is seven then." Livia nodded." So now I should wake up and write two prophecies?" She asked, eyeing her mother.

"Yes, my child. Get out of the room, but don't be conspicuous. Go somewhere where no one will see you and write a prophecy. I am pretty sure you know how it should be written, then write another which only contains the description of the members we have discussed. It should be solvable, we want these demigods on the quest, but it shouldn't be like: 'Gabriel Hendreson son of Terpsichore', but 'one and only son of Dance'. I hope you understand."

"And what should I do after I am ready with the prophecies?" The demigod asked once again.

"First send me the one with the list of members in the usual way with the incantation, then go back to your bed and pretend to sleep until breaking dawn, then you should go out once again and go to the Big House. You must tell Chiron that the Oracle has visited you and told you a prophecy. Tell the poem to him and speak a bit about it. Just right before everyone is going to wake up I will do a little show with the help of the other prophecy, Chiron won't be able to say that you just lied, because it is a good trick or you want to go on a quest so much." Hecate told her daughter who tried to note and remember everything.

"I understand Mother."

"Good. I trust you Livia, but fail me and you will not want to live." Hecate threatened her daughter.

"I won't fail you Mother." Olivia looked down and knelt before her mother once again. The expression on the goddess' face softened.

"I know Olivia, but this quest isn't going to be an easy one, I am just not sure if you are ready for this." She told the kneeling girl.

"I am ready, Mother. I have been ready for years. You will be proud of me and when your... our new Lord rise and defeat the Olympians I will be next to you." Livia said it.

"I am already proud of you Olivia Lepore, daughter of Magic."

"Thank you Mother." She looked once again in the familiar green eyes, which she sees overtime she looks in the mirror, and then she woke up and found herself in the familiar spot on the ground which was given to her.

The seven chosen one were sleeping calmly in their beds, not knowing that they have been just selected for a quest which will change their life dramatically. Livia stood up and as quietly as possible she left the room after she got two papers and a pen out of her bag. Right, now she has to write two prophecies. No problem...


	3. Of prophecies and reactions

**Author's note:**

**UPDATED (30th of October, 2012): I have rewritten the chapter, as I have got kind and helpful reviews from both WhyNotDream, who told me I should add more details and azure blue espeon, who told me the problems with my prophecies. In the end __****azure blue espeon ****has rewritten my lame poems, so now they are much more like real prophecies. **

******So all credits go to ****__****azure blue espeon ****for the prophecies!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Percy Jackson and the Olympians, all rights go to the writer, Rick Riordan.**

**Also, I only own my demigod, Olivia Lepore, daughter of Hecate, the other non-canon characters, OCs are their creater's, I only use them, the rights go to the ones who made them.**

_2. Chapter_

_Of prophecies and reactions_

It seemed for Livia that being the granddaughter of Apollo isn't enough for writing good prophecies. Okay, she has heard about those weird haikus of the god, but still. Okay, she has heard some of the poems of the god's children, but the big writers, singers, artist and poets were his children too.

Maybe her father was one of the many who really didn't have a talent for poetry as her prophecies were bad, really bad. She sighed, she wanted to do her task perfectly, bust she couldn't, poetry was just not for her. Maybe is she could find an incantation which helps her... She was the daughter of magic, maybe Apollo was her ancestor, but she was good with spells and incantations not with lyrics and poems. However, it seemed that the outcome was quite good.

Tyson Knight wasn't having a good night, he couldn't really sleep. The naturally grey haired boy whose steal grey eyes were now opened was lying and looking around. Usually being in the darkness and lying in his hammock is the best part of the day, but now his mind seemed to work just too well, he heard every little noise and saw every movement. When he heard footsteps he stood up and just like he was a shadow himself he went after the noises. He has spotted a petite figure. He soon realized that he was seeing a girl; she wasn't very familiar as the girl was standing in the other way, but he saw her hair. It was golden blonde, which was usual for children of Apollo. Yeah, she was probably a child of the Sun god, but what was she doing here? He had no answer to that question and as he wasn't _that_ interested in the girl he made his way back to his hammock and tried to sleep.

Tyson and Livia weren't the only resident of Camp Half-Blood who was not sleeping in their Cabins. Maggie brown haired daughter of Bia and Gabe, the reddish-brown haired son of the Muse of dance didn't usually sleep with the Hermes children, but at least they _were_ sleeping, just outside of the house. On the other hand Nathaniel Blake, more likely to be known as Nathan was sitting on the beach. The boy with sandy blonde hair always loved to sneak out, sat alone on the beach and think. He was thinking about the red-headed daughter of the War god, Erika once again, which he has done that a lot recently. She was his best friend, but he didn't know if he felt something more for her...

Nathan sighed and got up from the ground and started to go back to his Cabin. It was pretty late; he should sleep, in the morning he has an archery lesson to hold. He walked silently in a monotone way; he only stopped when he noticed an unusual sight. He wasn't the only one out of the cabins; a feminine figure was sitting on the ground, leaning forward. She had blonde hair and she was around fifteen-sixteen if he guessed well. He was too curious, with quick, quite steps he walked closer and ended up behind the girl, who seemed to feel his closeness as she turned around with a celestial bronze dagger in her hand.

"Wait... wait." Nathan said quickly before she killed him. He let out his breath when Livia lowered her dagger.

"What are you doing here? I could have killed you." Olivia hissed and got up so they were now nearly in the same height. Nathan looked at the girl and even in the darkness he saw the girl's green eyes.

"I could ask the same, by the way." Nathan shrugged. He looked down on the ground where Olivia's papers were lying, but with muttering a few words Livia collected them, so he couldn't read the prophecies. The boy wasn't really surprised, he has seen many children of the goddess of Magic using their powers already, but it was still a fascinating sight as the papers fold themselves and ended up in her hands.

"Ah, Hecate's daughter. Olive, right?" He asked looking at the girl. Olivia wanted to murder him for calling her Olive so she looked at the boy with a murderous expression, which the boy found entertaining.

"Livia." She snapped at him, but Nathan was just smiling widely with his too white teeth.

"Okay, Olive." He said in an apologetic tone, but he was still grinning. The blonde haired girl was ready to slap him really hard, but his question distracted her.

"So, what are you doing here? I mean it's nice to speak with you and everything but it is two in the morning." He said with a huge grin on his face and with a mischievous glint in his brown eyes. Olivia had no bigger desire at the moment than to erase that smile from his face. Was it just her, or was this boy absolutely annoying?

"It is called learning. You should try that out once, too." She snapped at him once again, her pale face showed various emotions, mainly annoyance and nervousness.

"I have already tried learning, but not at 2 a.m." He teased her and he stood there in a not-caring-way.

"You know what? I'm going to sleep, you just tired me completely." The daughter of Hecate told the sandy blonde haired son of the Sun god, turned around and started to walk into the direction of the cabins with the pile of paper and pens in her hands, nicely folded so no one can see the writings on them.

"Wait! You are such an interesting character! I want to speak with you some more."Nathan ran after the girl. Olivia didn't turn back or waited for him, she took quick, but big steps so she could reach her destination in fairly short time, by the way she just regretted choosing him for the quest.

"Good night!" She said and as silently as she could went into the Hermes cabin, leaving Nathan alone outside. The blonde haired boy had an annoying grin on his face when he started to walk to his own Cabin.

Two other were sleeping outside, Maggie and Gabe were sleeping next to each other sweetly, although the not-so-quiet talking woke them up. The slightly curly haired daughter of Force noticed a smiling son of Apollo.

"Hey, are you alright?" Maggie asked Nathan. The blonde-haired boy turned around and looked at the daughter of Bia who was around his age and even at the darkness he could lay down that she was quite pretty.

"Why wouldn't I?" He asked.

"You are outside, jumping up and down in the middle of the night." Gabe who just opened his eyes stated in a slightly cold tone.

"That doesn't mean I'm not alright." Nathan grinned; Gabe and Maggie just rolled their eyes.

"I think all of us should sleep, I'm just too tired for this conversation." The brown-haired girl smirked and without any further words the blonde haired boy left the daughter of Bia and son of Terpsichore alone. When he turned around he waved but it seemed that the two were sleeping once again. He shrugged and with quick steps he reached his cabin where his half-siblings were already sleeping sweetly.

It seemed that Camp Half-Blood didn't really sleep that night and they didn't even know how many surprises the morning will hold for them. At exactly five o'clock Livia got up. She didn't really sleep much during the night, but the excitement kept her up, and she even seemed fresh. She did what her mother wanted her to do, she has already sent the second poem to her mother and now she was on her way to the Big House.

Chiron was just starting to wake up when he heard a knock on the door of the baby blue house. He made his way to the door and opened to find a demigod standing there, her face contained many emotions. He didn't need much time to recognise the blonde haired and green eyed girl. She was an unusual sight, as her eyes gave away her parentage easily, but her sun kissed hair was just like her father's and grandfather's.

"How can I help you, Olivia?" The centaur asked while he was still in his pyjama. Livia knew in a second that this was a sight she never wanted to see, for a second she even had a frown on her pale face, but she quickly organized her facial expressions.

"Chiron... I have just woken up and I couldn't sleep back, so I wanted to go the bathroom, but during my way I have met..." She couldn't finish, she was just too overwhelmed with emotions. Well, it seemed like she was a good actress as Chiron watching her worriedly and curiously.

"What happened, Livia?" At least he knew her name, not like _that_ son of Apollo; it was a very bad idea to select him... He will annoy her to death once that was for sure.

"The Oracle appeared..." Olivia said with a mysterious and dramatic tone, but probably it wasn't over-dramatic as Chiron paled and started to mumble and not blaming her with telling imaginary, fictional stories and lies.

"What did it say to you?" The centaur wanted to know, his big brown eyes showed millions of emotion, fear was the most discernible. He stood there nervously looked around at least a dozen times as he wasn't sure where he was and what was happening.

"A pro... a prophecy." She mumbled nervously and looked up to the half-horse. She even brushed her long blonde hair with her fingers, as she usually did when she was nervous.

"What did it say? Can you remember?" He asked, the demigod only nodded and closed her eyes, like she was concentrating.

_Go on forth to find the magic;_

_To stop the sorrow, of lives tragic._

_To heal the halo's wound, shrouded in mystery;_

_Find the key, forgotten through history. _

_The burden of one, shared by seven;_

_To receive the world to Hell or Heaven._

She told the six lines in a voice which reminded the centaur of the true Oracle, he even shivered. When she opened her eyes, the green orbs of the girl were radiant. Chiron has seen those eyes many times before, the girl inherited her mother's eyes completely, but now... now you could even see the power of magic behind those eyes. The girl seemed much older than sixteen at the moment, she was serious and he even felt the strength which radiated from her.

"What does it mean, Chrion?" Livia asked desperately, her green eyes caught the centaur's brown ones.

"We need a senior counsel meeting." Chrion said in a determined tone, but he didn't look at the girl. He was mumbling things to himself in a so low voice that the girl couldn't understand much from it.

"I'm not even a Head Counselor." Said the half-blood in a bitterly voice and looked at Chiron with puppy eyes. She didn't say what she was really thinking, that Hecate doesn't even have a Cabin, although she would be the Counselor if her mother would have one.

"You can take part too; you were the one who heard the prophecy." The Activities Director told the girl although he still avoid the eyes contact.

"What does it mean? A quest?" Olivia asked and as a response Chiron nodded.

"What is the prophecy about? Finding Magic, must means finding and helping my mother in something. The halo which is always mentioned with Hecate is the Mist. Is there a problem with the Mist, Chiron?" The daughter of Hecate analyzed her own poem, the Activities Director only barely nodded.

"The Mist isn't working well lately, I have heard about too many mortals who have seen things that only demigods or clear-sighted ones should." The centaur sighed and now not only the demigod seemed much older but he too.

"So a key to the Halo was stolen?" Olivia asked in a very desperate, curious and slightly afraid tone, yeah, she was definitely a good actress. "_Key to the Halo..._" She muttered herself pretending that she was thinking." _...forgotten through history._ My mother has a symbol of power too, hasn't she?" The descendant of Apollo looked at the centaur, who barely nodded.

"Yes, every god has, but not many know about Hecate's. You say that the cause of the Halo's problem is the symbol?" He asked and he really was thoughtful. This girl could always surprise him, he always knew that she was intelligent, even though not in the same way as the Athenian children, but her knowledge in her Mother's territory was really big.

"Probably it was stolen." Olivia said, while closed her eyes for a moment as always when she is concentrating." Eight demigods should go on a quest and I have to lead it, right?" She looked at Chiron, who didn't say anything for some seconds, maybe even a minute has passed before his kind tone could be heard once again.

"It seems so, but I'm afraid of this whole thing. Are you completely sure that the Oracle used the exact words?" The Activities Director asked and the demigod nodded.

"I am not a daughter of Athena, but I was so stunned and I paid so much attention that I can remember it well, not to mention the fact that the Orcale's voice is still ringing in my ears. It was so..." She shivered, even though she has never heard the Oracle's voice, but of course she has heard about the green mist and ancient tone.

"So, can you go around in the cabins and ask for the Head Counselors? I think I will have to speak with Mr.D." Chiron asked the blonde haired girl, but the half white horse didn't seem to really concentrate on his words. He was thinking too hard, Olivia was pretty sure that he didn't even notice when she nodded.

"Of course, when are you holding the meeting?" She asked, after a half minute. She was standing in front of the centaur in pyjama, but he didn't even see her.

"As soon as possible." The centaur told seriously the girl when he realized that she was still talking to him, who nodded. It was still early in the morning when she started to walk around. Breaking dawn has passed, but it was still pretty dark. She just skipped the first three Cabins, as all of them were empty, as neither Zeus nor Poseidon had children, because of the pact and Hera would never cheat on her husband, so she went in the Demeter one, to Cabin 4. Even in the house of the early riser gardeners, nobody was awake. Livia went to the bed of the Cabin Counselor and woke her up. Sawyer Rivara, a wavy brown haired, green eyed, sixteen-year-old daughter of Demeter was everything besides happy.

"Sorry Sawyer, but Chiron is holding a meeting as soon as possible, it is a serious matter." Olivia told the brown-haired daughter of the harvest goddess.

"What is so important?" She asked kindly after she started to look for her orange camp T-shirt. Nobody was up except her so she was doing everything as quietly as possible, which wasn't easy.

"It's Chiron's job to tell." Livia shrugged and Sawyer nodded. Olivia excused herself and went into Cabin Five, where the children of Ares stayed. She did the same with Jacob Miles, a seventeen-year-old dirt blonde haired son of Ares, as she did with Sawyer, but you could say that the reaction wasn't the same... She just left the cabin of the war god and wanted to enter the house of the Athenian children when she heard it.

Gabriel and Margaret where still fast asleep next to each other when it started, but in a second both of them were awake. The same went to Tyson Knight, who was relaxing in his hammock. Charlotte Prior, golden blonde haired daughter of Nike and Nicolette St. Lion, an unclaimed dark brown haired demigod were both in the Athena cabin when it happened, while Sabire West, a dirty blonde haired half-blood with unknown parentage was in the Hermes and Nathaniel Molina was in the Apollo cabin. Chiron just told the matter to the Camp Director, Mr. D, more commonly known as Dionysus.

A loud, mysterious nor feminine, nor masculine voice started to say a poem which could easily be a prophecy. Every sleeping demigod woke up in the second when it started talking. It was a strong voice and you couldn't tell where it came. In the houses you could hear exactly the same way how you heard outside. Nearly all of the inhabitants of Camp Half-Blood appeared before the cabins, next to the camp fire.

Two daughters of Apollo a black haired one called, Tuanette O'Prairy, and a red-headed one, by the name Trixie Lipsworth started to write down the words as soon as they could. Demigods were standing in groups outside, looking around, wanting to find the source of the voice, but no one could, it was just everywhere and nowhere in the same time. In some minutes the voice stopped and the poem ended, but the half-bloods stayed. Chiron was standing in the middle with the whole camp around him and everyone was shouting questions.

"What was it?" Edward Grey, son of Hermes asked.

"It was a prophecy." Annabeth Chase, daughter of Athena easily stated.

"What was it about?" Timothy Micketts, child of Hephaestus wanted to know.

"A quest." Chiron said.

"What quest?" Sabire Quest, an unclaimed demigod asked.

"The one I wanted to talk about with the Cabin Counselors." The centaur said and at the same time eight teenagers started to walk in the direction of the Activities Director and when they reached him they made a new group. Among them was Luke Castellan son of Hermes, Sawyer Rivara daughter of Demeter, Jacob Miles son of Ares and five other teenagers, usually around sixteen-eighteen.

"In my opinion first, I think we should find the eight participants." An Athenian child said, some half-bloods started to murmur something, but Chiron shouted "Silence!" and everyone became quiet.

"You are right. Could anyone write it down?" He asked and the two daughters of the god of prophecies raised their hands.

"We have." Tuanette said.

"However, the first four lines are missing." Trixie added, the centaur nodded and the turned to the children of Athena.

"Can somebody tell the first four lines?" He asked and in the same time nearly all children started to talk, but they let the eleven-year-old Annabeth Chase say it.

_"Eight of those, hardly mortal;_

_With one foot through the portal. _

_To search for that of Hecate's heritage;_

_Divided in those with different parentage."_

Annabeth dictated and the two scribes wrote it down, when she finished the two girls triumphantly grinned.

"Can you slowly read it up?" The centaur asked and the girls nodded as a response together.

_"Eight of those, hardly mortal;_

_With one foot through the portal."_

"The first two lines seem pretty easy to understand." Malcolm, son of Athena said.

"Pretty easy? What portal?" Chris Rodriguez, a son of Hermes asked.

"I would say it represents the World of gods. The term "_With one foot..._" means that we are only demigods, not immortals." Malcolm explained.

"Eight demigods have to go on a quest." Annabeth stated. From the group of children you could hear some people mumble things like: "Way to go Captain Obvious."

"Continue please Tuanette, Trixie." Chiron nodded to the black and red-headed girls.

_"To search for that of Hecate's heritage;_

_Divided in those with different parentage."_

"What is Hecate's heritage?" Oriole Ridge, a demigod with unknown parentage asked.

"The Mist." Alabaster Torrington, son of the goddess of Magic and half-brother of Livia said.

"How do you know?" Cassandra Reid, daughter of Nemesis asked.

"I'm a son of Hecate." He rolled his eyes, it was like asking a son of Poseidon how he can breathe underwater, it is unequivocal and simple for him.

"How can we look for the Mist? It is everywhere." Mila Lambert, daughter of Nyx asked, with her big raven black eyes she was looking at the Activities Director.

"I think it doesn't mean looking for the Mist, but looking for the cause of the problem of the Mist." Chiron stated and everybody nodded. It seemed more likely. "Continue girls, please."

_"Two daughters of Victory;_

_One of which, surrounded in mystery."_

The girls said together and with that everyone started eyeing the children of Nike.

"So, two of the eight are daughters of Nike."Danielle Kaylor, daughter of Demeter stated.

"It seems." The Activities Director nodded."I ask all the daughters of Nike to come closer." Katherine Williams, a light brown haired, fourteen-year-old and Charlotte Prior, a snobbish demigod with golden hair colour came closer. Both of them were claimed daughters of the goddess of victory.

"It isn't very hard, we have only two." Travis Stoll stated as he looked at the two girls.

"It isn't going to be good." Annabeth stated.

"Why not?" Connor Stoll asked, he had the same though as his brother.

"I cite: _One of which, surrounded in mystery__."_ Annabeth rolled her eyes.

"Annabeth is right." The centaur said and the Stoll brothers murmured something like this: "Of course, Athenian kids are always right." Clarisse La'Rue didn't like the blonde girl's response either as she shouted: "Of course, Princess Annabeth."

"Please, girls continue it; maybe we will have more information about this mysterious demigod." Chiron asked.

_"1095 apart, of one cabin. _

_Tactic and Achiever, just imagine."_

"One thousand nine hundred and five? What is that?" Silena Beauregard asked curiously.

"It is three times three hundred and sixty-five, which means three years. " Luke Castellan said easily and all the children of the wisdom watched him, it was easy for them, but how did he know that?

"Katherine and Charlotte can't be the two campers for sure for various reasons." Malcolm stated.

"Yes, there is only one year between us." The light brown haired daughter of Nike said.

"And we are living in different Cabins." Charlotte replied too.

"Charlotte is an achiever that is for sure, but I'm not tactic, I usually don't even think before I act." Kat told the others.

"So you say that the mentioned one is Charlotte, not you?" The centaur asked Katherine.

"Probably." She nodded. "So we are looking for a daughter of Nike, who is living in the Cabin of Athena just like Charlie." She summed it up.

"Who isn't claimed by Athena is Cabin Six?" Chiron asked the group of half-bloods, but no one said anything before a voice could be heard.

"Me." A dark brown-haired girl who seemed slightly older than the usual, circa seventeen-eighteen stepped forward to face the centaur.

"You are eighteen, aren't you, Nicolette?" Chiron asked seriously and the girl nodded. _"1095 apart, of one cabin__."_

"We have two brats already, yay. I'm super happy." Mr. D said sarcastically.

"Nicolette Kassandra and Charlotte Rose Prior, you are going on the quest." Chiron confirmed. Now, without any instructions the two Apollonian girls started to read. 

_"One born, of the nine;_

_Derived from he, who brightly shines."_

"What does that mean?" Tyson Knight asked.

_"Who brightly shines."_ is probably Apollo. There are nine Muses, so I would say we are looking for a child of a Muse." A child of Athena said.

"Gabe is the son of Terpsichore, Muse of Dance." Margaret, daughter of Bia and best friend of the son of Muse said with a light smile.

"He is the only one in the Camp." The centaur nodded." So, Gabriel, you are going on the quest too." The Activities Director told the half-blood who step forward with a serious expression.

_"A daughter of the Force;_

_A sign of change she will enforce."_

"It is easy, I'm the only child of Bia, not to mention daughter." Maggie said and even without the instructions of Chiron she stepped to Gabe and took his hand, and Silena Beauregard, daughter of Aphrodite even squealed in the sight of them.

"Yes, Margaret Saunders and Gabriel Henderson are participating in the quest too."Chiron confirmed "Please." He looked at Tuanette and Trixie who just nodded and started to read once again.

_"Come forth the Flower's unknown daughter;_

_Or land drink from streams of red water."_

"We are looking for a Demeter child." It could be heard from the crowd.

"I'm not sure if it is Lady Demeter's daughter, I would say more likely granddaughter." Annabeth said.

"What do you mean Annie?" Clarisse, daughter of Ares asked.

"One, don't call me Annie, two, it said flower as Persephone, not cereal, harvest or anything else which is more likely connected to Demeter."

"Prophecies are never clear." Danielle Kaylor, a daughter of Demeter, who really wanted to go on a quest said.

"Danni is right." Sawyer, Counselor of Cabin Four stated, by the way she wanted to participate in the quest too.

"I think that Annabeth is right." Chiron said and the Athenian girl beamed while the two daughters of Demeter looked disappointed.

"So who is Persephone's daughter?" Olivia asked, although she knew it well. She even glanced at Sabire who looked just as thoughtful as the others. At the same time a flower symbol appeared above the head of the girl.

"Look, I think we just got our question answered." Isabel Riley pointed to Sabire and then everyone knelt down.

"Hail, Sabire West, daughter of Persephone, goddess of springtime, flowers, and young life and Queen of the Underworld." Chiron said and then everyone got up. Sabire stepped next to Maggie.

"Five of the eight." Someone muttered.

_"A fifteen year old who will come;_

_Not the first of Arrow and Sun."_

Tuanette and Trixie said in chorus.

"Arrow and Sun... We are looking for a fifteen-year-old son of Apollo." Chiron told loudly enough so everyone could hear it.

"It is easy; the only fifteen-year-old besides me is Nathan." Tuanette said.

"She is right." Trixie said.

"Nathaniel Blake Molina, son of Apollo, please step forward." The Activities Director asked and the sandy blonde haired boy did what he was asked for. He was quite surprised, at about half past five; it was too early for news like this. His two half-sisters smirked at him and they continued to read the prophecy.

_"One and only of the dark;_

_Past the dangers he will hark."_

"Me." Tyson Knight said easily."I'm the only child of Erebos in the Camp." He told Chiron, who nodded.

"Tyson Knight is the seventh." The centaur told everyone and without any words in a second the two girls were declaiming while the grey haired boy stepped forward and took place next to the six other demigods who were already confirmed to be part of the quest.

_"The last hero's name is listed;_

_For her presence is insisted."_

"Go on." Chiron asked.

_"Last of all, far from least;_

_Daughter of Old magic will be released."_

"That would be me." Olivia said in a serious and determined voice and her green eyes were eyeing everyone.

"There are other children of Hecate, why you?" Clarisse asked with high eyebrows, she didn't really like the older girl.

"The Oracle appeared for me in the morning and told me another prophecy with the same task." The blonde haired girl answered with a slightly smug smile on her face.

"Clarisse, Livia is saying the truth." Chiron finished the debate, the daughter of Ares huffed.

"_She has to make a decision,_

_which blurs the mortals' vision."_

The girls said.

"What does it mean exactly?" Jacob Miles, Clarisse's older brother asked.

"Olivia's decision can save the Mist and then the mortals won't see anything which they shouldn't." Chiron stated.

"_Sibling of the special Mist,_

_With pure magic as her gift,"_

"Sibling of the Mist?" Edward Grey asked.

"The Mist is Hecate's creation, as her daughter I could be named the sibling of it." Olivia shrugged. It sounded like a blurry, hazy thing, and there are lot of like that in a prophecy, that is why she put it in the poem.

_"Will find the problem and the reason,_

_Save us with the other children."_

"The end seems clear enough." The Activities Director said and everyone nodded. "Nicolette and Charlotte Prior, daughters of Nike, Margaret Saunders, daughter of Bia, Sabire West daughter of Persephone, Nathaniel Moline, son of Apollo, Tyson Knight, son of Erebos, Gabriel Henderson, son of Terpsichore and Olivia Lepore, daughter of Hecate are going on the quest." He said and everyone knelt down before the eight demigods who now where standing in a separate group.

"Ah, yeah... Eight minus, joy!" Dionysus, the Camp Director seemed pretty happy.


	4. Of discussions and theories

**Author's note: **

**1. Sorry for the slow updating, I wasn't near to a computer for nearly a week.**

**2. I hope you like this chapter, although it is still more likely an introduction than a very adventures one.**

**3. It was very hard to write it as probably most of the Head Counselors from the original series are still way too young to be the oldest in their cabin, so nearly all the characters in this chapter are OCs.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Percy Jackson and the Olympians, all rights go to the writer, Rick Riordan.**

**Also, I only own my demigod, Olivia Lepore, daughter of Hecate, the other non-canon characters, OCs are their creater's, I only use them, the rights go to the ones who made them.**

******All credits go to ****__****azure blue espeon ****for the prophecies!**

_3. Chapter_

_Of discussions and theories_

To say that Chiron wasn't happy with this situation in this early hour in the morning was the understatement of the century. Besides the centaur seventeen inhabitants of Camp Half-Blood were sitting in the Rec Room around the ping-pong table, but as now there were twice as much children than usual some demigods were sitting on the floor or on the table, while Mr. D also known as Dionysus left so he can tell the news to his almighty Father, Zeus, King of the gods.

The half-bloods were sitting in were in two groups, in one group the Head Counselors were sitting in the other the eight chosen demigods. Everyone had an uneasy facial expression, even those who loved quests, because all the demigods felt the seriousness of the situation.

What was the Mist for them? It was a force which made it possible to have an at least normal life in the mortal world for them. Without the Mist all of their mortal friend would fear them, for some of them it would even risk the chance of having a normal family, they would be blamed for anything and everything which goes wrong and they would be always in the spotlight.

"Are all the occupied cabins represented?" Ask Chiron after a few minutes silence. The demigods looked around; looking for missing people but everyone was in the room who should be there. The centaur looked around too, checking the cabins. Thalia was a tree, since the accident four years ago, so Cabin 1 was empty; the next one was always empty as it should be. Poseidon didn't have a child either, because of the pact. Cabins 4, children of the harvest goddess were represented by Sawyer Rivara, sixteen-year-old daughter of Demeter. From Cabin 5 Jacob Miles, son of Ares was in the room. The red-headed, not-too-kind son Athena, Damien Chirds was the Counselor of Cabin 6 (although nobody liked him much). The oldest child of Apollo at the moment was Tuanette O'Prairy, although she was only a few months older than Nathan, but that made her sitting in the room too. Cabin 8 was now empty as the Huntresses of Artemis were probably in the opposite side of the continent with the Moon goddess. However, the next Cabin was occupied and represented by Timothy Micketts. The oldest occupant of Cabin 10, a daughter of Aphrodite was sitting in the room by the name of Beth Frasher. From Cabin 11, from the most crowded house Luke Castellan was presented, the boy' blue eyes showed great interests. Luke looked at Olivia who was sitting in the corner and when the girl looked up the boy's had a knowing smile on his face. The last Cabin where children of the Camp Director were living was represented too, by the co-counselor twins, Castor and Pollux.

The eight children of the prophecy were sitting next to each other facing the other nine demigods. Nobody was sure what they should say, so the Activities Director stood up and he was the first to speak.

Chiron gave a paper to Luke who was sitting next to him and the son of Hermes wrote down the people who were presented. He didn't know the last name of Dionysus' twins, but he just shrugged, he was pretty sure the centaur will understand it.

_Nicolette - Nike_

_Margaret Saunders - Bia_

_Sabire West - Persepohne_

_Olivia Lepore - Hecate_

_Charlotte Prior - Nike_

_Nathaniel Molina - Apollo_

_Tyson Knight - Erebos_

_Gabriel Henderson – Terpsichore_

_Sawyer Leanne Rivara - Demeter_

_Jacob Miles - Ares_

_Damien Chirds __- Athena_

_Tuanette O'Prairy - Apollo_

_Timothy Micketts - Hephaestus_

_Beth Frasher __- Aphrodite_

_Pollux – Dionysus_

_Castor - Dionysus_

_Luke Castellan – Hermes_

"We are here to discuss a serious matter. For those who don't know much about the situation I'm going to tell what is happening right now." The half-horse man was eyeing everybody, but no one said anything, only a few nodded.

"Everyone here knows the importance of the Mist, so I'm not going to lecture you about it. The point is that there is a problem with it, Hecate goddess of Magic and the controller of the Mist can't do anything about it either." At the name 'Hecate' most of the inhabitants of the room looked at Olivia, who seemed indifferent.

"Why doesn't it work, Chiron?" Damien Chirds, the annoying son of Athena asked. Everyone rolled their eyes, how could Chiron know it?

"Damien that is the problem, not even the Olympians or Hecate know it, but the prophecy contained an interesting hint, which can be the key." The centaur told the red-headed son of the wisdom goddess.

"The prophecy? It didn't say anything besides there is a problem with the Mist and the eight mentioned demigods should go and find the solution." The child argued with the thousands-year-old trainer of heroes and not one person in the room face palmed.

"Not the prophecy that you have heard, but the one which was told to Olivia." The centaur told everyone." Can you tell us the prophecy Olivia, please?" He looked at the blonde-haired daughter of Hecate.

"Of course." She stood up and stepped slightly forward so everyone can hear and see her well. By now she was perfect in telling her poem; with her performance she could even win a poetry competition.

"_Go on forth to find the magic;_

_To stop the sorrow, of lives tragic._

_To heal the halo's wound, shrouded in mystery;_

_Find the key, forgotten through history. _

_The burden of one, shared by seven;_

_To receive the world to Hell or Heaven._"

She told the sixteen demigods and the centaur in a creepy voice which was just too similar to the true Oracle's voice for those who have already heard it. The reactions were different, yet in a way similar.

"What the pain." Tyson Knight, son of Erebos muttered and he didn't even yawn, which meant that the situation was very serious.

"What does it mean, Chiron?" Margaret asked with a smile on her face as usual, but it wasn't a true one, although only her best friend Gabe noticed it. Gabriel looked at the girl with a concerned look, but when he turned back he had the same cold and serious expression on that he used with everyone besides the daughter of Bia.

"As I said it is hinted in the prophecy that a forgotten key will heal the halo's wound." The centaur told everyone.

"What _is_ the key?" Nicole asked while she was playing with her dark chocolate brown hair, although she loved adventures and she was happy that she could participate in an important quest, she sometimes slightly over thought things and the situation seemed pretty bad at those time. Yeah, today was one of those times.

"The 'mystery' and 'forgotten' words mean that it is unknown, genius." Damien said in a sarcastic way looking at Nikki with a smug expression. Nicole was always known as a kind and motherly girl, but that boy really could get on her nerve, she just hated him.

"You aren't completely right Damien." Olivia said in a low voice, but everyone heard her. Nathan looked at the blonde girl and shivered when he looked at her green eyes, just like Chiron did when he first heard the prophecy from her. "We all know about Lord Zeus' master bolt, Lord Poseidon's trident and Lord Hades' Helm of Darkness. We even know about other gods, like Hermes and his Caduceus, but what about my Mother?" She asked, but nobody could answer her."Probably her symbol of power which was forgotten through the years was stolen and we have to find it, so in the same way as she made the Mist, she can repair it." Olivia said in a tone like it was obvious. Luke seemed impressed; the girl really did her part well.

"So, you are going to look for something which you don't know what is?" The Head Counselor of Cabin 9, Tim, a chestnut-haired sixteen-year-old demigod asked.

"It seems so." Charlotte said in an indifferent voice and with completely unemotional facial expression while she was sitting in the middle of the room in an absolute perfect and elegant way. When someone would look at her they would say that she is sitting in an adjusted pose for a shooting for a magazine. With her designer top and pants she was conspicuous, that is what sure.

"The prophecy is completely hazy; it doesn't say anything besides the obvious and the forgotten key." Gabriel said in a serious voice. The reddish brown-haired boy had a fair point, nobody knew how to response.

"Gabe is right." Maggie agreed with her best friend, using the nickname only she could use.

"He is, Margaret." Olivia said looking at the hazel eyes of the daughter of Bia."However, we won't fail. The first and most important thing is to find my Mother." She said in a confident and strong voice.

"Hecate is your Mother, can't you just, I don't know, maybe ask her to meet us?" The sandy blonde-haired son of Apollo, Nathan asked the girl. Some others looked at her in the same 'Hey, this is obvious.' way, but others understood it without the explanation.

"The interference of the gods in a quest is forbidden." Chiron told the hoping demigods.

"Wouldn't going there and asking her questions mean interference?" Sabire West, the now claimed daughter of Persephone asked.

"Not us much as her coming here." Olivia shrugged.

"Where can we find Lady Hecate?" Nicole asked curiously.

"Now that is a hard question." Olivia said, while the others looked at her questioningly."She doesn't have her own kingdom, but as she is good friend with Persephone and even Hades she often spends time in the Underworld, but she tends to be on Olympus too, not to mention the Earth in general. It is because she supported the Olympians during the Titan War, and for her support, Zeus gave Hecate a share in all three realms of the cosmos for which she was known as the goddess of crossroads too." The daughter of Magic said easily and at the name of 'Persephone' she looked at Sabire.

"So you want to go to the Underworld?" Damien asked with a smug smile and he even chuckled. The seven besides Olivia 'who shared the burden of one' looked at him with a very, hmm… in a very nasty way, to put it nicely.

"I think you should accompany us, Damien." Charlie said in a sweet tone and she even looked at the boy with a suggestive smile." You are agenius and so smart, I am sure that you are the favorite of your Mother." She said and she flipped her perfect straight blonde hair." Oh, wait… That is your eleven-year-old sister." She said with an evil, but perfect smile and after her comment not only Damien's hair was red.

"You…" The son of Athena started, but he couldn't finish his insult as Chiron ended the argument. However, even the centaur knew well that Charlotte was right. Nobody liked the red-headed annoying son of the Wisdom goddess and it was a well-known fact that probably Annabeth was going to be a hero sooner than him.

"Kids, stop. We are here to discuss a very important topic; we aren't here to insult each other." He looked at Charlie and Damien with a serious expression.

"So when…" Started Castor." … and where are the chosen demigods go?"Pollux asked.

"Yeah, I have to say good bye to my little brother." Tuanette said with a wide grin while she looked at Nathan. It was their little joke, as there were less than two months between them she often teased him with being younger than her, much like Apollo did with Artemis. Nathan just chuckled at the action of his 'big sister'.

"We don't have much time as some mortals already suspect that they haven't gone crazy and what they see is real. The quest must be completed before the mortal world definitively realizes the truth." The centaur said in a serious tone and with a not-too-happy expression.

"We do have time, haven't we? I mean even if they find out, when the Mist is completely fixed Hecate can just made them forget everything, right?" Beth Frasher, a blonde-haired daughter of Aphrodite asked.

"You are right Beth, but don't forget that it might be too late. What if the governments all over the World cooperate, because they find the existence of gods and demigods a serious problem?" Nicole said in a low, but well understandable tone. Some nodded, others just seemed thoughtful. What would they do if they were leading politicians?

"The answer to your question…war." Jacob Miles, Counselor of the Ares Cabin said and even though his father was the god of wars he didn't seem very excited. He of course loved sparing, weapons and he was even a bad boy type, but a war wouldn't be like Capture the Flag…

"Not to mention the fact that we would have to choose a side. Who would you choose?" Tyson said and everyone looked surprised. He was yawning and he seemed like he was going to sleep in a second, no one suspected that he even paid attention, not to mention, take part in the conversation. On the other hand, the grey-haired boy always seemed like he was half-asleep. It was a hard question… They were half-bloods for a reason, as much as they were mortals, they were gods too. In the end no one seemed to answer.

"I am interested, why were there two prophecies?" Sawyer, the leader of the Demeter Cabin, the sixteen-year-old chocolate brown-haired girl asked to break the silence.

"I don't know, I haven't heard about events like this before." The centaur said while he looked at the eight demigods."I am more afraid of the fact that the prophecies said eight demigods, not three. It means we are breaking the ancient rule."

"We can't do anything about it, can we?" Gabriel, son of the Dance Muse asked, when he looked at Chiron his light brown eyes were full of questions and concerns, even though he was usually inscrutable and his attitude was serious and cold, but now they were talking about the fact that his best friend, Maggie could easily die during the quest. Did he want to participate on the quest? He didn't, but he would never let Maggie going without him.

"No, this is the Fates decision, but it is still not safe and probably this adventure won't be harmless." The centaur said and like he was already picking flowers to some of the participants' graves he looked at the eight demigods with his big brown eyes full of sorrow and concern.

"So, when are we going? As my big sis' has already mentioned we have a lot to do, including saying good bye." Nathan said with a huge grin on his face, probably wanting to end the horrible atmosphere.

"It is the quest leader's, Olivia's decision, but I would suggest this afternoon or early tomorrow morning." The Activities Director said it to Nathan, but he was looking at the blonde-haired daughter of Hecate instead.

"We have a lot to do and I am pretty sure that most of us aren't well rested." She looked at Nathan with her big radiant green eyes and frowned and as an answer the son of Apollo grinned.

"_Olive._" He emphasized her not-much-liked nickname and she scowled as she looked at the boy with pure hatred in her eyes." Is probably right, we should rest and prepare for the quest." The sandy blonde haired boy agreed with the girl.

"Any objection? Margaret? Nicole? Sabire? Charlotte? Tyson? Gabriel?" Chiron looked at the six other demigods, but all of them seemed satisfied with the plan. Going right now would be a bad idea probably.

"So, where are we exactly going?" Sabire asked slightly shyly, playing with her dirty blonde hair. It was too much for her to be honest. She was woken up early in the morning by a weird non-existent voice which told that she must go on a quest and she was claimed by her mother after all these years and now she was sitting in the Rec Room in her first Head Counselor meeting listening to others predicting the quest's failure, the end of the World, World War III and her own death. That is what needed at around six in the morning.

"I say we should go to New York first and look for my Mother on Olympus; we will find her there probably." Olivia said easily, but seriously, looking around waiting for objection.

"You are probably right." Chiron nodded."That would be what I would do, but before you go, today all of you, the whole Camp must search for information about the symbol of power of Hecate." The centaur said, looking at the Head Counselors and all the nine demigods nodded.

"You don't know anything about her staff either?" Damien looked at Chiron unbelievingly. Well, it was weird to be honest, for most of the heroes Chiron was the idol, who knew everything and has seen so much more they will ever see.

"No, my child. I don't think that even Lord Zeus could answer to this question." The centaur looked at Olivia and she knew that the Activities Director was waiting the solution from her. Of course she knew that her Mother had a symbol of power, but if she wanted to be entire honest with herself, even she didn't really know what it was. She has read as much as possible about her Mother and her Magic, but it was nowhere to be found, but even if she knew what they are looking for she wouldn't say it, her task was to _sabotage_ the quest, not _help_.

"But… why?" Sawyer asked curiously.

"Lady Hecate was never among the most loved and feared gods, not much is known about her history." Chiron said while he looked at Olivia with slightly pity in his brown eyes. _Now she isn't an important goddess, but when the Olympians will fail, her time will come_,Olivia thought. One day she will be respected to be the daughter of Magic, not pitied.

"So… what now?" Tuanette asked and the black-haired daughter of Apollo looked at the others with a slight grin on her face.

"First we will have breakfast, but the usual daily activities won't be held today. Those who take part in the quest should start packing and rest a bit; the others should start looking up stories about Lady Hecate's symbol of power and the Mist." The Activities Director said, first looking at the eight chosen demigod and then he glanced to the other part of the room where the Head Counselors were sitting.

"Damien, Cabin Six is leading the search and I know it isn't going to be easy, because some of you have pretty bad dyslexia, but please, we need everyone's help." He looked at the son of Athena who beamed, probably because he didn't really realize that even though formally he was the Counselor even his siblings didn't really accept him as one, if someone was on a quest in no time Damien would have been replaced, but as this was the first quest since Luke and the golden apples and no child of Athena were selected they had to bear him.

"So, everyone understand everything?" The centaur asked and looked around, seeing nods and confident facial expressions he sighed. "Then I think it is the end of the discussion. The Head Counselors should tell the gist of this conversation to the others in their Cabin, while the ones who are going to the quest should stay for some more minutes." He said and when he finished nine half-bloods got up in a second and left the baby blue Big House.

"The van which will take you to New York will leave at six o'clock tomorrow morning. You shouldn't pack too much things, only some clothes, nectar, ambrosia, drachmas, your magical items and other important and useful things such as maps and of course your weapons, but I don't think I should even mention it." The half-horse, half-human looked at the demigods, who were nodding so he was satisfied with his lecture. "Oh, and Charlotte you aren't going on a shooting or a ball." He looked at the girl who tended to over-dress.

"Of course not Chiron." Charlie said in her perfect calm, slightly cold, but professional tone."Can we leave now?" She asked eyeing the centaur with her grey eyes which were so similar to Athena's that is was hard to believe that she was the daughter of Nike and not the Wisdom goddess. With a small nod he signed that they can leave so the eight demigod left in smaller groups. Gabe and Maggie were speaking together, discussing probably some part of the quest, while Tyson was sleepwalking alone behind Sabire and Nicole who were trying to get to know the other. Charlotte was next to Olivia, but neither of them spoke while Nathan was walking behind them and repeating the term '_Olive_' a little too often and grinning when Olivia started to get too annoyed and snapped at him.

Yeah, this is going to be an interesting quest…


End file.
